


Kissing By the Mistletoe

by moonflowers



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, M/M, did I mention Christmas?, everyone is happy, except Erik and Angel didn't leave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-24
Updated: 2012-12-24
Packaged: 2017-11-22 06:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/606756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonflowers/pseuds/moonflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nobody would write me an obligatory 'kissing under the mistletoe' fic, so I decided to do it myself. Happy Christmas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kissing By the Mistletoe

Raven had surprised Charles when it came to Christmas decorations. He had honestly expected her to go for all-out blinding – glitter and sparkles and pink-red-gold and animatronic Santas, but she’d been surprisingly traditional about it. There was one string of blue fairy lights in her own room, but other than that the mansion was adorned with holly and ivy, garlands, berries and dried orange rounds, tartan, wooden hearts and tiny gold stars. Much like when they were children, but better, somehow.

“It’s wonderful Raven.” He stopped beside her as she surveyed the ribboned candles she’d set on the mantelpiece. “It’s beautiful, really.” He looked up at her, still not altogether used to the wheelchair he’d been confined to since Cuba. 

“Thank you Charles.” She smiled and rested a bright blue hand on his shoulder. They paused for a moment in a nearly comfortable silence, still not quite back to the easy rhythm they’d once shared. “But,” she sprang away and the tension was broken, grabbing a mass of green from the floor, “I’m not quite finished.”

“Ah. Mistletoe. And is there a certain furry blue boy you wish to kiss underneath it?” 

Charles suspected she was blushing, though it was more difficult to see than it used to be. “Oh, hush.” She swung away to hang the foliage in the doorway. “Go check on Alex and Sean. It’s far too quiet in that kitchen.”

*

On Christmas morning, despite their insistence that they were adults, Charles was woken by shouts and laughter from the boys. And judging by the yelling that followed, they’d woken Erik too. Charles smiled before he could stop himself – it wouldn’t be Erik without a little yelling. It wouldn’t be Christmas either, given his past record. He thought about sending a ‘Happy Christmas’ to Erik via telepathy, but thought better of it. The metal bender hadn’t deserted him that day on the beach as Charles had feared he would, but that didn’t mean he let Charles into his head any more than he used to. Determined to push his bitter thoughts aside, at least for the day, he eventually got himself out of bed and downstairs.

“Happy Christmas , Prof!” Sean bellowed from where he was sprawled under the tree when Charles entered the living room.

“Happy Christmas, Sean.” Charles smiled to himself at the happy faces and happy thoughts he was met with. “Happy Christmas everybody.” Taking that as a queue, Alex began to dig through the pile of gifts to hand them out. Even Angel graced them with a smile, much like her old self again. Raven was laughing and flinging balled-up wrapping paper at Hank, who was much too polite to throw it back, bless his heart. Erik was sitting quietly by the window, nursing a morning coffee. 

The gifts made it quickly to their recipients with more fondness and smiles than Charles could have hoped for a few weeks ago, and everyone was starting to think about breakfast. 

“Wait a minute, where’s our presents from you Erik?” said Raven with mock incredulity. “Doesn’t your favourite blue lady get a gift?”

“I don’t celebrate Christmas. You all know that.”

Alex snorted from where he was checking under the tree for any missed presents, “That doesn’t stop you from eating Christmas dinner.” Erik only glared at him.

“I bet he got the Prof a present,” said Sean quietly, but not quietly enough.

“As a matter of fact I did,” Erik spoke loudly, his frown clearing, “but he has to come over here to get it.” He stood and walked to the doorway of the living room, holding his hand out to Charles, waiting for him to take it.

“What on earth is it Erik?”

“Just come here.” Despite Erik’s efforts to keep Charles out of his head, he couldn’t stop the wave of nerves coming off him. 

He met Erik in the doorway, under Raven’s monstrous ball of mistletoe. Charles began to realise where this was heading, although he didn’t dare to believe it. Erik knelt on the floorboards in front of his chair. “Happy Christmas, Charles.” 

A moment later, Erik’s lips were on his, soft and sweet and everything Charles always knew Erik could be but never was. He froze, enjoying the moment he’d been waiting for for weeks, although he didn’t know it until it happened. He felt Erik’s confusion as the man broke away, searching Charles’ face for any sign of horror at what he’d done. But there was none – instead Charles sent him a smile before putting his hand on the back of Erik’s neck and pulling him forward for another kiss. Erik couldn’t possibly doubt his enthusiasm this time, as Charles kissed him hard and half pulled him into his lap. 

They only broke apart when someone loudly cleared their throat. Charles looked guiltily to his group of friends, family, still sitting around the Christmas tree. “We’re really happy that you two finally got it together and whatever, but could you please make-out someplace other than the doorway? You’re blocking breakfast.”

God bless Raven for her traditional taste in decorations, and curse Sean for his bottomless stomach.


End file.
